


The Children of the Sun and Moon

by Gen_t_minion



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Challenges, Elemental Magic, Magic, Multi, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gen_t_minion/pseuds/Gen_t_minion
Summary: “As the darkness grows, the light shall be revealed. The moon and sun will choose their children, cleansing the pain and cruelty of the shadows.”Set in the Land of Paris, Hawkmoth's power grows strong his creatures from the aether ravaging the villages and communities of defenceless humans. Only a single prophecy from the head of the elemental magicians brings hope: the tale of the Sun and Moon's children who will spread light and defeat hawkmoth, and just maybe fall in love while doing so.





	1. 1. The Prophecy

_“As the darkness grows, the light shall be revealed. The moon and sun will choose their children, cleansing the pain and cruelty of the shadows.”_

 

The hunched old man whispered these words while staring into a bowl filled deep with black ink. His eyes shone pure white as he recounted the words.

Nearby candles flickered into the darkness illuminating the 9 seats before him, keeping the creeping shadows at bay. Sat in each seat was a cloaked figure, their faces obscured by the large hoods placed over their heads.

None spoke for a while but thoughts and questions whirred through their brains, spilling onto the tongues of the closed mouths. At last the elderly man spoke again, voicing the main concern of each individual present.

 

“So then, what do we think it means” his voice strangely humorous given the current situation.

“It means we need to stop relying on your prophecies old man” the first voice replied. "You sound as mad as a box of frogs" He was sat directly to the left of the elderly man with a dark green cloak covering his face.

“Plagg, respect your elders” a second female voice scolded, slapping him gently across the back of his head. Compared to the other hooded figure their cloak was a dark red and appeared to contain patches of black where it may have been burnt. The woman turned back to the elderly man. “So what are we to do?”

“I suggest we do nothing and wait for these children to come to us, whoever they may be” A third deep voice spoke, her cloak a deep grey. “We cannot endanger our students by opening the gates more than once every 2 years. The villages are safe with graduates situated to protect them; it would be madness to attempt anything now.”

This comment seemed to be met with approval due to the murmurs around the circular table and gentle nodding of heads.

Only the wheezing of another elderly voice cut through the silence; “but... *wheeze* if they..... Don’t know who.... *wheeze* they are?” His cloak was brown and frayed, aged from time.

“That is true” the red cloaked women explained, “most of those we find do not realise their potential or even the greatness they possess, their only way of discovering the truth is through us showing them”

This comment too was met with similar murmurs and nods.

“Does this mean village visits again to look for potentials?” A new voice piped up, her cloak was orange and in certain places appeared to be smoking gently.

 

The old man sighed; he disliked opening the barrier and gates, it could allow Hawkmoth’s creatures to sneak and ooze in. That last occurrence left them with only part of a body to send home to the family.

“Though the risk is high, these ‘children’ needed to be found.” He spoke his tone now commanding. “This leaves us with the visits being our best option, and if the current rate of decay continues our only option” The old man seemed to pause in thought and only continued once his mind was set on a plan;

“Plagg, Tikki, as my closest advisers and strongest forces you will remain here to stop his shadows from entering and killing those that do. Wayzz and Sanada, you will head south of here to the Citadel and collect anyone of age with potential, Trixx, Pollen you will take The East villages and Grawws and Bire the West villages. Travel safe and carry the light spears at all times”

 

Attempts of arguments began breaking the silence after the commands, but the old man quickly raised a hand and the voices stopped.

“That is final, this concludes the meeting of the Ten”

The hooded figures immediately rose from their seats and bowed as one, turning to the singular wooden door that allowed access to the room.

 

After the final figure left the elderly man stood and stared at the only chair which had been empty that entire meeting.

“We will stop you Nooroo, I swear this by oath. Once these ‘children’ are found we will train them and banish the pain you have caused too many”

As if hearing his words the shadows seemed to slither backwards away from the chair, and the flames in the candles grew larger and stronger.

With a flurry of fabric and a purposeful stride the old man exited the room, closing and locking the wooden door behind him, leaving behind a room with ten empty chairs and gently smoking extinguished candles.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of a tiny number of fanfics I have ever written, so please tell me:  
> 1\. If it is worth continuing this story  
> 2\. If there is anyway I could improve, or if you have any questions  
> 3\. If there are any grammatical or spelling mistakes, I have dyslexia and really want people reading my work to understand what's going on inside my mind
> 
> And also as a quick note I am English so beware of weird English spellings...
> 
> Thank you for reading, my dear fellows  
> Until next update, TTFN xx ^-^


	2. The East Villages Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Marinette...

Chapter 2:

Compared to the West Villages the East Villages were much poorer, however what they didn't have in riches they made up in community spirit. Each little village gathered together to eat meals, and often had bonfires where song would be sung and tall tales would be spoken.

 

One of the last villages before the forest was a quaint village called Eiffel, and from those who knew nicknamed it the sweetest village there was. Its community bakeries and leather works still ran despite the growing shadows and increase in the creatures escaping the forest. 

 

There used to be two more villages situated after Eiffel between it and the forest, but both had been scorched by magic, mangled corpses littered the ground as if to give a solemn warning never go near the forest. The forest was once a large bustling place filled with deer and pheasants. Rabbits would dart around scurrying away from the prying eyes of foxes; colourful fungi would cover the rotting trees and people would enter to reach the other side and dip their toes into the sparkling blue ocean found on the other side.

But no one entered the forest now for fear of never returning, and those dumb enough to enter were never seen again...

 

 

 

 

 

"Marinette"

 

The girl lay peacefully sleeping on her bed roll, the lumps and bumps no longer causing discomfort. Her hair spread out on her pillow as a soft black halo, which shimmered dark blue through the pasty morning light.

 

"MARINETTE"

 

Marinette eyes flickered open as the repeated shouts coming from downstairs below the hatch got progressively louder and the smell of freshly baked bread wafted through the small cottage. She could see the pink and gold light from the sun rise streaming through the small window beside her bed lighting up the dust like glitter, and illuminating the room around her.

Suddenly a small woman lifted the rusty hatch with a load creak and popped her head up to gaze upon her daughter.

 

"Marinette, I woke you about half an hour ago, if you do not hurry we won't be able to cook breakfast for everyone"

 

Half an hour ago? Marinette thought. She must have fallen asleep again, but with the weird recurring dream she kept getting meant she had been getting less and less sleep each night, causing her to become more and more tired each passing day.

“Sorry mama, I’ll be down as quickly as I can” she relied quickly jumping out of bed.

 

As soon as the other woman had closed the hatch Marinette yet again tried to remember the dream, but like every other morning when she tried, the dream slipped out of her fingers and floated off into obscurity. All she knew was every night for the past few months she would awake with a start, drenched in sweat while moonlight poured in through the window. To be honest it wasn’t much to go on.

 

She stood up, and got changed into her work outfit, though as her family was from the East and therefore couldn’t afford much, Marinette had an array of clothes, she would spend lots of her free time spinning and weaving wool to make many different designs. However compared to the other girls in the village Marinette did not own a dress or skirt, she found them impractical and irritating. It stopped you from completing a range of activities from fighting and hunting to the simple things like jumping and running, this had caused her to be on the receiving end of many interesting looks, but she didn’t care.

 

Once Marinette had head downstairs she began to help her family knead and prepare bread for those who would seek breakfast.

From any onlooker on the family the process seemed like a perfectly choreographed dance; her mother would mix the dough, she would knead it and finally her father would bake the bread, each new batch spreading another wave of the aroma of freshly baked bread each time.

 

The East villages were a unique place to live, due to the lack of money each village processed little money was used to buy or sell items and when it was it often occurred at one of the markets closer to the Citadel. Instead the villages would trade goods and swap houses; this allowed little greed among people and it meant it was much easier to help each other out in times of need.

 

 Once the bread was completed, the sun had fully risen and the smell of bread had wafted out of the small cottage and into the small village square. Small queues began to form from the farmers and their apprentices ready to leave for the hard days scything during the current harvest time.

 

 

As soon as the final batch was finished, she grabbed the nearest wicker basket and filled it with bread. She turned to her parents giving a quick kiss on their cheeks to each.

“I’m off to Nino’s; I’ll see you guys later”

“Be safe and be back before curfew, and don’t break anything, I know what you two are like” Her mother’s mouth ghosted a smirk as she said this.

 

Nino had been Marinette’s best friend since anyone could remember; the two were almost joined at the hip, constantly causing mischief throughout the whole village. He was the only one unperturbed by Marinette’s boyish attitude partaking in fighting, climbing and not as people expected spending her time gossiping with the other girls. The only problem was compared to her house his was situated on the opposite side of Eiffel, as his father was a blacksmith and it was best to keep all the fire pits away from the community dining area and the cookeries.

 

As soon as Marinette arrived a small boy rushed out hugging her knees.

“Well hello there Chris” Marinette smiled staring down at the small boy no hiding behind her legs.

“Shhhhhhh... don’t let him fwind me”

“Oooh who’s looking for you”

“Nino, we’re playing a game of hide and seek”

As the small boy said this a taller older boy exited the front of the cottage dramatically raising his arms as if searching for something.

“Good morning Marinette, you haven’t perhaps seen a small boy about yay high, have you?” he said gesturing just below his hips.

“Unfortunately not Nino, he must be really good at hiding”

At this a small shout came from behind her; “That’s because I’m amazing at hiding!” And then as if realising what he’d done whispered “oh pwoop” and ran between Nino’s legs and straight back into the house, leaving the two elder children to burst out laughing.

“You ready for archery practice” she asked after the two had regained composure. Both Nino and Marinette had chosen to be hunters; it was largely unpopular now due to the lack of opportunity and positioning of ‘The Graduates’. But the training was fun and it kept the large amounts of restless energy the two had at bay, compared to the disastrous attempts of other career paths that had been tried. Let’s just say there was a reason one of the cookeries was no longer in use and still to this day in places could be seen smoking.

“Yes hang on let’s give the rest of the bread to ma and then head off, we could probably get a few rounds in before the others turn up”

 

So after handing over the rest of the bread for breakfast, and collecting the lunches Mrs.Lahiffe had made for them, Nino and Marinette began to head off. They took one step out of the house however before Nino’s eyes widened.

“Shit!” he exclaimed and turned and ran back into the house, leaving Marinette to wonder what on earth the matter was. It was made clear however as within a minute a cry of “Found you!” was heard followed by “I’ll see you later” before Nino was back at her side.

With the puzzled look Marinette provided Nino he explained; “If I leave him unfound he’ll hide all day refusing to move until I come home, he ended up missing a day of school because I forgot to find him a few days ago”

“I have to admit sometimes your brother makes us look normal” She said shaking her head with a bemused smile on her face. The two continued to banter back and forth as they headed out of the village to reach the archery range, kept out of range so no young children would run into the firing line and cause themselves an occasionally fatal injury.

 

As soon as they reached the range they quickly and efficiently geared themselves up.

“First to score 100, using the fewest arrows” Nino proclaimed as soon as they were ready, they lined themselves up and began to shoot.  Around four arrows in however something caught Marinette’s eye.

“Fast” she quickly exclaimed.

Nino unknotched his arrow turning to her; “you can’t have one already you only shot four arrows”

“There’s something moving over there she pointed behind the target, it looked like an animal. Let’s get closer and try and kill it for the village.”

Sneaking forward the pair loaded and arrow each and took aim. Nino took forest shot the arrow missed but it seemed to startle the creature turning towards them. The pair froze. That was no woodland animal.

 

Suddenly it began sprinting towards them on its two decaying legs, its sharp teeth bared, black puss oozed out of its orifices, It almost looked human in shape.

Marinette and Nino ran, but they weren’t fast enough the creature opened it mouth further and a piecing screech echoed through the range. Shadows seemed to spill out behind objects; each patch of ground they touched left smouldering scorch marks behind.

Marinette and Nino were trapped. Suddenly something seemed to burst inside the two, the nearby arrows and spears seemed to rise and stab directly into the creature and water rose to the surface of the ground causing an ear splitting shriek to occur from the shadows. However neither seemed to work terribly effectively.

Nino and Marinette were now pinned against a wall shaking as the two types of creatures got closer and closer...

Marinette grasped Nino’s hand and squeezed her eyes shut, silently praying to anyone for something to happen. While the wails, screeches and screams of the creatures got closer and louder...

 

 

Suddenly the smell of decaying flesh filled the air and the screams began to die to be replaced with the sound of sloshing liquid.

Marinette slowly opened her eyes to see two cloaked people in front of her, holding spears which were glowing a pure white. The creature lay burning on the floor, blue flames covering its body.

The closer one removed their hood, their cloak a deep orange. She was a pale woman with bright ginger hair, and a clear smirk dancing on her lips.

“Well well well, I think we’ve just found some potentials Pollen”...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry I wasn't going to kill off our main characters that early into the story. ;)  
> Also as nice as this quick update is I'm unlikely to be able to do it this quick again, I just had a lot of time on my hands.
> 
> Please do still give your opinions as well as constructive criticism (this includes grammatical errors). I always get worried that people aren't enjoying it as nobody tells me, so I don't feel inspired to write more.
> 
> Thank you for reading, my beauties and until the next update...  
> TTFN xx ^-^


	3. The Citadel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Citadel...

The coach ride was tense.

Adrien had seen many awkward situations in his life but this may have taken the top spot for being the worst awkward moment. And if not the worst it was definitely in his top three.

The coach contained him, his ‘friends’ Chloe and Sabrina as well as two others from the Capitol he had never met. Nothing much had been said from when the journey had started other than Chloe’s constant disapproving complaints, she was more than happy to share them with the whole group;

“Urrrrrgh why do we have share this thing with other people, like there’s not even enough room for me move”

“Why aren’t we there yet, this place stinks of those less fortunate and therefore poorer than me”

“Yuck, that horse just shat on the path, and it smells vile like that is disgusting”

Between Chloe’s constant complaining and the unpleasant glares he was getting, he had been unable to have a civil conversation or learn the names of anyone else on the journey to this ‘Institute’.

Though this situation was undesirable at the moment, inside there was a creeping feeling of excitement. He’d never even left the citadel, this was awesome, he was half tempted to strike a power pose and say some inspiring and cheesy line just like the story tellers at the markets pull, when they came to an exciting part in their tall tale.

 

 

_@/’’

 

 

Earlier that day...

 

Adrien awoke to the sound of the calling bell; each strike echoing throughout the citadel, summoning everyone to the Main Hall.

“Adrien, get up. We are required to attend the gathering at the Main Hall” This command came from the doorway where Natalie the head housekeeper stood. Natalie had taken on the role of both housekeeper and estate steward after the death of his mother; she was a strict woman who always kept to her schedule but he had a soft spot for Adrien. She stood tall and proud, immaculately dressed, and had the aura of someone clearly in charge. Nothing happened in the Agreste household without her knowing about it.

He had also only seen her tipsy once, and it was certainly a sight to see.

She continued “We will have to bypass breakfast; I will order Cook to make something small to take with us. And your valet will be here any second now to help you dress”

“Its fine Natalie, I can dress myself...”

“As that may be Adrien, this is a public appearance, and therefore your attire is important for appearances”

While she said this the valet arrived and with a large side glare from Natalie entered his room.

 

 

Around fifteen minutes later, Adrien was escorted downstairs where his father stood. Gabriel Agreste has not taken his grief well; he rarely spoke to others, unless it was absolutely necessary. He would sit in his office and work continuously, only taking a break to gaze out of his bedroom window while drinking one or many alcoholic beverages.

He was not a mean man, while he was known for being a prodigy and quite strict his wife’s death had left him rather reclusive, and Adrien was yet to find out how his mother had died as well as the profession she and her husband had been labelled prodigies in. But for now Gabriel stood half awake in the hallway, with large bags under his eyes.

As Adrien approached his father barely acknowledged him.

“If you would like to follow me outside Mr. Agreste, Master Adrien” Natalie called taking charge leading them outside and down the front steps to an awaiting carriage.

As they rode of the coach was silent, there was little chatter only from the footman to the coachman outside of the vehicle. Adrien stared out of the window at the Citadel; buildings would flash past the windows as they rode on, the City Hall’s bell still ringing in the distance.

 

 

The Citadel was the centre of Paris. It stood in the middle of the habitable sections, while the mountain ranges were found north and a collection of villages, known as the East and West villages were found accordingly either side. At the southern edge of the Citadel lay the ports which allowed trading with other nations and countries.

The citadel was laid out like any classed based urban area would with those poorer living on the outskirts away from the centre where those with riches lived. Between the two factions lay all of the businesses and markets to stop either side from trespassing and breaking the entrenched class system. There were however areas where the classes could mingle the different market stalls sold goods to anyone who was happing to relieve themselves of some pennies, the library was available for anyone who had a thirst for learning and knowledge, the temple for those religious with faith and belief, and finally the City Hall. The City Hall was a grand building which glinted in the sunlight it marble bricks shiny which ever angle you stood. It was rarely open save for those who through ran the citadel through their democratic based system or partook in the justice system. At this moment in time however the grand doors had been parted and people were flooding, partially to get a glimpse of the interior of such a grand place, but mainly due to the calling bell which still tolled on.

 

 

As the carriage approached the City Hall, Natalie turned to both Gabriel and his son.

“The bell was not due to sound today, you are both to follow whatever instructions are given to you, no matter your opinion. Am I understood?”

With the stern look that she gave the two males, Adrien frantically nodded in response, whereas his father seemed to keep gazing longingly out of the window ignoring the situation around him.

All three exited the carriage and entered the main hall. The interior was decorated expensively with gold ornamentation lining the ceiling and walls of the front corridor, until it expanded into a large stone room filled with wooden pews for people to take their seats.

A short time later, just as Adrien had begun to grow fidgety, the current elected leader Andre Bourgeois entered the room with his daughter in tow, and closely behind followed two cloaked figures. The first a tall thin woman in a green coat, her eyes sweeping across the room like a snake tasting the air, behind her a much older gentleman with kind eyes smiling politely as he ambled behind her. Adrien was fixated on the small man, and almost didn’t notice his father sitting up straight beside him after nearly always remaining constantly slouched.

 

Once they reached the centre of the room Andre spoke;

“Welcome everyone, and sorry to have woken you at this early hour however we have an urgent matter to which we have been told we must attend. We are joined by two mages from the North, who will now explain the proceedings”

The women stepped forward. “Hello my name is Sanada. To be blunt we are facing a problem with current situations from the burning of villages in the East. To combat this we have opened our gates to check for potentials once again. Your children between the ages 18 and 20 are to be tested early, so training can commence. If you are between these ages please rise and form a line in front of my colleague Wayzz.”

Adrien began to rise to follow the others his age but a vice like grip clenched round his arm, he turned to see his father stare at him with wide eye.

“You can’t join them Adrien” He whispered.

“It will happen again, pain will happen again” His eyes were wide and sorrow filled as he stared at Adrien.

For the first time Adrien’s anger towards his father for constantly ignoring him over the last few years seemed to subside. He turned to Natalie for advice; she seemed shocked at his father sudden mood swing and made no attempt at directing Adrien either direction. Slowly Adrien made his mind up to sit back down; after all he wasn’t here to cause a commotion. As he sat he looked over to see the old man, Wayzz looking directly at him, his stare was gentle and as he saw Adrien sit back down he gave a small smile and whispered something to his partner.

At this the woman turned around addressing the room once again; “Thank you, we will now begin testing, each one of you will hold this in the palm of your hand, you will then be told by my partner to move either left or right, it will become clearer as we start”

She turned to the line, the first was a girl he recognised immediately, Chloe Bourgeois, she had been a close childhood friend but they had grown apart since the absence of her mother, from which there had been may rumours floating around the citadel. Chloe had an... _interesting_... character, but she had always be quite pleasant to him.

Chloe seemed to look at the tall imposing woman and scoffed; “I don’t know what you’re about to do, but I’m not being a guinea pig, Sabrina, go first”

At this a smaller girl with bright ginger hair walked out from behind Chloe, slowly and carefully she held out her hand towards the old man. On the palm of her hand he dropped a small glass looking pebble, the inside of which swirled like smoke. As the pebble touched her hand, it began to glow a light blue. At this the old man smiled.

“Left” he wheezed, and following his instructions Sabrina headed to the left side of the room. Chloe now deeming this was all safe strutted forward and held out her hand, when the pebble was placed on her hand the smoke produced plumes of both light blue and a bright orange.

“Left” Came his response.

 

On and on this process went, the only common theme was if the pebble glowed you went left, if there was no change you were told to sit on the right hand side of the room.

Adrien was paying so much attention to the proceedings ahead of him; he failed to notice the presence behind him.

“Hello Gabe” A female voice whispered making Adrien jump.

It was the woman in the green cloak; she stood quietly behind him leaning on the wall behind their seats.

“I’m guessing this is your son, I think it’s time we tested him.” Compared to her authoritative tone she had had previously while giving commands she now had a saddened, sympathetic tone.

His father turned to her. “You can’t take him, please. I’ve seen it. All the sorrow, the institute in mourning, and the pain; there was so much pain” His eyes were wide and pleading, the grip on Adrien’s arm had increased again.

“I’m sorry Gabe, you know rules are rules, it’s what Emilie would have wanted. He’ll get a proper education, and we’ll bring him back as soon as possible” Her voice was calm and steady, she carefully as if not to startle him stepped forward and removed his father’s hand from Adrien’s wrist.

Slowly as she led Adrien away a whispered “Please...” was all that could be heard. Natalie sat rigid next to Gabriel, her face as rigid as ever, but her eyes also showed sorrow.

Confused Adrien followed the cloaked woman up to the front and as he’d seen the others do held out his hand. The old man dropped the pebble into his hand. It began to swirl browns, greys and the bright orange he’d previously seen, but then a black swirl appeared, it got bigger until the pebble was filled with black.

 

Suddenly the pebble exploded.

 

The woman behind him froze, shock evident on her face, while the old man chuckled.

“Heh, heh, heh, well my boy. That’s something I’ve never seen. Please go join the others on the left.” He said his eyes glinting with humour. As Adrien walked over he looked back at his father and Natalie, Gabriel sat staring at the floor, hunched once more.

“That concludes our testing for today; the families to those on the left are permitted to stay to say their goodbyes. No commodities are needed all resources needed are found at the institute. Everyone else is free to go including the children told to go to the right side of the room” People began to rise from their seats and leave, some family members from those on the left walked forward and braced some in hugs. In total there were five people including him chosen, Adrien began to walk towards his father but Natalie met him halfway.

“I had a suspicion this would happen.” She smiled producing a box. “Don’t open this until you arrive, and I would leave your father be for now” She said this while gazing back to Gabriel, “He’s not in a good place. Contact us as soon as you can, and good luck Master Adrien” She quickly and formally turned on his heel and walked back over to his father.

 

Before Adrien could do anything else, he felt himself being constricted and a shrill voice shriek in his ear. “Adrikiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnns”

“Hello Chloe” He replied.

“Oi! Don’t look so glum we’re leaving this godforsaken place, and travelling to the institute, The INSTUTUTE!” she continued to shriek in his ear squeezing him more and more.

Before he could respond to the constant shrieking and voice his irritation at the screaming, the five were addressed by the cloaked woman again.

“I don’t know how well you were all listening earlier, but to repeat we are mages from the institute. My name is Sanada, and I am a metal and ore mage”

Now he was paying closer attention to the cloaked figures he could now see how muscled and tall this woman was. Though she seemed well toned with muscle she also appeared slight not broad. She had almost pure white blonde hair and dark green eyes where the pupils appeared more like slits than circles.

The small old man next to her then piped up “And my name is Wayzz, I am a water mage” He stood hunched with only a few wisps of pure white hair on his head. His eyes seemed almost completely black but seemed to twinkle with glee, while he smiled at them all.

 

After the brief introductions the five youngsters were lead to a coach. “This will take us to the junction where we will meet the others and travel up the Northern road together” Sanada explained.

“Why do we need to wait for others?” A girl with long black hair that covered her face piped up.

“Because there is safety in numbers” Sanada replied before walking off, leaving the youngsters confused, but unable to enquire further.

 

Then one by one the five youngsters boarded the coach, and as Adrien did so something caught his attention. From the corner of his eye he could see something black shift in the shadows down an alley near the City Hall, but when he turned to face it nothing was there. Shrugging he just entered the coach to face his new journey.

 

 

_@/’’

 

 

The present...

“We’ve arrived at the crossroads” came Sanada’s voice from outside the carriage.

“Oh thank the gods, this journey has been a pain in the ass” Chloe moaned. “But at least I got to spend it next to you Adrikins” she mumbled snuggling into his arm. The Girl with the black hair looked sympathetically at him from across the coach.

Slowly the five exited the coach to stretch their legs.

“Looks like we’re the first group here” Sanada said surveying the area around them. In the distance another coach could be seen travelling towards them from the East. “Here comes Pollen and Trixx, it seems Grawws and Bire are late like usual”

 

As she said this something black slithered and morphed out shadows from under the coach. It slithered its way toward the girl with long black hair and prepared to strike...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the update.  
> Yet again don't hesitate to point out my mistakes or plot wholes so I can edit accordingly.  
> I always feel sorry for Gabe, we still don't know whats going on with him in the cartoon, which is why I couldn't make him the villain here.  
> And leave Comments on whether you enjoyed it or not, It really helps me decide how to write new chapters.  
> Until I update again my lovelies,  
> TTFN ^-^


	4. The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continued Journey along...

POV: Teenagers of the Citadel:

The scream alerted the group as they turned to face the long haired girl behind, but none of them were prepared for what they saw. The girl was grasped by a shadow on her arm that slowly seemed to harden and take a liquid form oozing into her skin. The skin in response began to blister and boil creating a black puss.

Almost immediately after the group saw this, the air seemed to bend, as they felt someone push past each one of them until a bright light blinded them. All they could hear was an ear piercing unearthly shriek then a sloshing of liquid hitting the ground.

After their eyes adjusted all that could be seen was the girl standing with a grimace on her face and next to her the kind old man Wayzz, but whereas before his eyes had been kind they were now hard and determined.

 

“Sanada, pass the medical kit please” his voice was controlled and steady, as he grabbed the wrist of the girl to examine her arm. Looking at it now the skin had become brittle, but still oozed with the black puss. None of the teenagers had seen anything like this, being sheltered from the rest of the world by the walls of the citadel, and stood rigid shock evident on their face. Chloe looked as if she was about to faint.

Sanada quickly swung herself gracefully onto the roof of the carriage where the bags stored and threw down a small bag at the feet of the old man, before quickly jumping down on high alert and carefully surveying the surroundings around her.

Carefully Wayzz began to remove bottles and poured salves onto the skin before beginning to wrap it up slowly and tightly. As he did this the sound of crunching gravel alerted them to the arrival of another carriage.

 

“Howdy all...” a ginger haired female began, and then after quickly assessing the atmosphere stopped.

“We’ve had a wee incident here” Wayzz explained

“As I can see, I’ll go grab Pollen she’s much better at these things than me. What we doing with the new recruits?”

At this question Sanada interrupted with a clear authoritative tone. “They are to stay in the carriage for safety, there is no need for Pollen to concern herself here, I can see Grawws and Bire approaching, we shall continue our journey.”

She then turned to the still shocked teenagers “Please board the carriage again”

 

Chloe was the first to snap out of the trance like shock. “You expect me to follow anything you say after that.” She exclaimed pointing at the black haired girl. “I’m not going anywhere, I want to turn around and go home to Daddy”

“I am afraid that is no longer possible miss, you see it was a long journey and it is not safe both for you or anyone else to turn round now” The ginger woman smiled.

“Do you know who I am? I am the daughter of the leader of the citadel; I demand to be taken home! I’m going to get Daddy to end you. GET ME HOME NOW!”

At this the ginger no longer smiled, her face darkened. And then in a sickly sweet voice she said; “I’m sorry sweetheart, but we are continuing however I am quite happy to leave you here on the side of the road if you want”

“Trixx that’s enough, Miss Bourgeois you are for your own safety requested to board the carriage.” Sanada’s voice cut in, and as she herself began to walk away to board the carriage her voice dropped in volume; “You should also be aware Miss Bourgeois where we are heading status in society is disregarded, it would do you good to remember that”

At this too the ginger haired woman smirked and walked away. Chloe turned to find Wayzz holding the carriage door open with his characteristic smile once again.

 

 

 

POV: Marinette

 

Marinette was still in a blur from earlier; she and Nino had been taken from the archery ranges back to the eating areas by two cloaked figures.

After there had been a gathering by the whole village and some sort of speech by the two women in cloaks. However due to the previous endeavours Marinette only registered a few words; Trixx, Pollen, Stone, Mages, North, Coach. She had only snapped out of her daze when she felt her family’s arms surround her in a comforting hug.

 

“We’re gonna miss you Mari” Her dad’s voice whispered by her ear.

“Be safe and contact us when you get there” Her mother said gently, while prying a small package into her daughter’s jacket pocket. By now she could feel the tears dripping down her face, and turned to look towards Nino. He too was surrounded by his parents and Chris was clutched onto his legs also crying.

 

Marinette felt a gentle pat on her shoulder, and turned to see a tanned woman with bright blond hair. “Sorry to rush you honey but we need to get going, there are already some people waiting in the coach”

Slowly she and Nino were led towards a carriage and away from the gathered village.

They were led to a carriage, far grander than she had seen before. Inside there were three other people around her age. As the journey away from the village continued she had grown a liking to all of them.

 

The first was a small girl called Alix, she was pale with strawberry blond hair, she had a loud boisterous attitude, which had no doubt got her in trouble before, and seemed to currently joke argue a lot with another passenger in the carriage, Kim, each trying to one up each other with stories of dangers they had faced from their past.

When these small arguments weren’t occurring she seemed genuinely nice and friendly, just quite loud. Marinette enjoyed talking to her especially as her constant talking distracted her slightly from the unknown of what was about to happen.

 

Kim on the other hand was much taller and broad, with olive skin and short dark blond hair, apart from his constant squabbles with his companion he appeared very confident but also kind, especially to Max the final passenger in the carriage. He explained in detail that he was training as a blacksmith before all this chaos, and that Max was the designer for many of the creations he completed.

 

The final passenger in the carriage apart from Nino and herself was Max, he was smaller than Kim, similar to her in height, with dark skin, black curly hair and had a pair of thick rimmed glasses. Max compared to the others was much more subdued in character and hid behind the loud attitude of the others, instead he tended to gaze out of the widow of the carriage almost lost in thought. When Marinette final managed to coax a conversation out of him he seemed like a caring fellow, whose passion lay in designing contraptions and puzzles out of metal and wood.

As the journey continued the constant bumps of the road seemed to form some sort of rhythm, the conversations minimised and the excitement of the day caught up with them and they began to drift off to sleep.

 

 

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh”

 

 

A piercing scream shocked them all awake, each one of them turned to the window of the carriage. All they could see was in the distance a group of young people similar to them standing by another carriage with shocked looks on their faces. One seemed to be arguing and stomping their foot as a toddler might if they did not get their way.

Slowly the orange cloaked women seemed to walk back towards them to the carriage.

 

“Nothing to see there folks, apart from your new course mates. You’ll meet them soon enough though. Feel free to go back to the dreaming lands you were in before” But the twinkle in her eye which they had seen present constantly before had vanished.

She swung herself up to the front of the coach and the five could hear quiet murmurings and a debate from outside.

Soon the carriage started again and the five were left wondering what had occurred when the carriage had stopped.

 

 

“\@_

 

 

Marinette’s POV:

 

A couple of hours later the five inside the carriage had become restless as outside the day had darkened towards night making it impossible to watch scenery out of the windows. The boisterous attitude had once again increased this time turning into a stamina competition between Kim and Alix, who lay doing push up on the floor. There was just enough room for the competition on the floor between the two sets of seats that they could both start at the same time, as the competition continued the determination and resolve of the two meant it continued for a while until they started to see glowing outside of the carriage.

 

The five quickly sprang to the windows to see they were now in mountainous terrain with large peaks appearing on either side of the valley they were currently travelling in. The glowing appeared to come from the staffs the two cloaked women were carrying.

They came to a tunnel, inside of a large mountain where the two women suddenly seemed to become tenser and stood alert, the carriage continued forwards entering the tunnel.

 

“Well this seems normal...” Alix began, before a large groaning and slithering noise began to surround the carriage.

“Keep inside the carriage and close all windows, there should be bar sheets you can raise, do so now” The command came from outside the carriage. The five didn’t need to be told twice with the noises currently and the scream from earlier, not to mention Nino and Marinette’s experiences, they set to work raising the bar sheets and locking them in place so both the carriage doors and windows were barred.

They continued along the tunnel with noises of sloshing liquid, groans, and the occasional sounds of fighting. None of the five dared to look outside the windows though even if there were large metal bars, instead they huddled together whispering in the middle of the carriage sat on the floor. Only when the carriage stopped did they dare look outside, they appeared to be in a sort of clearing, where three carriages had lined up side by side each with two cloaked figures. They had weapons raised and their hood covering their faces, and almost as one swung down from their seats on the coach to the floor. Now they turned to face what appeared to be a dead end to the tunnel, a large wall of rock blocking the path.

The dark blue cloaked figure stood and slammed is staff onto the ground the ground seemed to shake and the wall cracked and fell.

The carriages and cloaked figures then moved forward until they were blocked by another wall this time it seemed to be a waterfall, but this did not have a steady trickle it seemed to pour down with great pressure, so if any person tried to pass under it they would surely be crushed. Here the hunched brown cloaked figure too slammed his staff down and the water parted like a curtain, as the horses and carriages entered through the noise of reforming rock appeared behind them.

With the next barrier, a huge sheet of steel, another cloaked figure destroyed it. This continued until a wall of fire, a wall of thick spiked vines, and a wall of high pressured air had been cleared.  The cloaked figures then remounted their carriages until they pulled up to a large house carved into the side of the stone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a Christmas treat my dear friends.  
> Sorry for such a late upload, A levels then University does this to you i'm afraid. xx

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of a tiny number of fanfics I have ever written, so please tell me:  
> 1\. If it is worth continuing this story  
> 2\. If there is anyway I could improve, or if you have any questions  
> 3\. If there are any grammatical or spelling mistakes, I have dyslexia and really want people reading my work to understand what's going on inside my mind
> 
> And also as a quick note I am English so beware of weird English spellings...
> 
> Thank you for reading, my dear fellows  
> Until next update, TTFN xx ^-^


End file.
